lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear
Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear is a warrior known for his his supreme mastery of wind, using an art known as Wind Manipulation. He is a descendant of Pharos Incendia, a famed mage who served the The Hall of Heroes centuries before. He was previously a member of The Forsaken Fortress. History Early Life and Training Jordan was born in Sornaiid to a millworker and his wife, the second son of three children. At the age of 16, he left home to pursue his dream of becoming a knight in the Alliance military after being inspired by the stories told to him by his father of his ancestor Pharos. He was accepted into the cadet program where he was given basic training for the military program. After witnessing a savage raid done by the military to the headquarters to a rising rebel faction, he promptly left the program and ended his military career. Ashamed to return home as a failure, Jordan wandered throughout the Alliance as a fighter for hire. At the age of 18 he met Argus of the Whirlwind Spear, who would become his master for the following years to come in a bar back in Sornaiid. After picking a fight with the veteran warrior in a moment of arrogant pride, Jordan was defeated and unconscious for several days. Argus took the young man in and decided to train him after seeing potential in warfare. Jordan agreed in hopes to defeat Argus who had shamed him in combat. During this time he befriended Argus' daughter Gwen, who would serve as moral support for his endevours for the following years to come. Several years of intense training in the mountainous terrain of Sornaiid allowed Jordan to learn proper spear techniques and the dangerous art of Wind Manipulation from Argus. However, their time was cut short after Argus' sudden death after years of using Wind Manipulation finally took a toll on his body. Jordan then inherited the title "Whirlwind Spear" and agreed to his master's request to continue to improve his skills. He would stay in Sornaiid for the following months until the Second Domain War would ravage the country. After seeing the damage of war, Jordan decided to set off into the world to improve his skills. A short lived Vendetta After the destruction done by the Second Domain War, Jordan was intent in going after the Ikana forces responsible for the majority of the destruction. He was later befriended by the pirate XI, who decided to follow him to Ikana Canyon. Upon his arrival he meet Goose, the boney bard and pubkeeper whom he decided to challenge to a fight in a moment of youthful arrogance. After a short bout, the battled ended as a draw after the intervention of Ikana's princess, Rhiannon . After learning more about the dorms, he decided to dismiss his original intentions and left the Canyon with XI. Reclaiming the Past After leaving the Canyon, Jordan and XI had traveled to Plentrich, the capital of the nation of Lanasach. During his brief stay he encountered Crowe, a man dawning a gray cloak who intentionally told him that he knew of his secret heritage. Jordan took this as a threat and took leave with XI from the city. The duo were attacked by a giant snake. After defeating the monster, they met with Ken Miyamasa II who was suffering from amnesia and took flight from the desert to a small port town by the coast. By using a large amount of wind maniplation to make a hastey escape, the three were able to rush to the nearest settlement to tend to their wounds, resulting in Jordan exhausting his body beyond further function. Soon after a quickened recovery they encountered Shadow, at the time a soldier in the Alliance's special ops chasing for clues about his nemesis, the Dreadlord Z. He joined the party after Jordan made the decision to travel back to Sornaiid. As they set sail, the ship was attacked by an armored ship of the Vanadiel army on a secret mission. After a heated battle, the enemy ship was set to detonate and take any evidence of it's presense with it. Jordan made sure the others escaped while getting the ship a safe distance away before the Vanadiel ship exploded, caught in the blast himself. He found himself washed up on the sandy shores by The Forsaken Fortress and spent several days recovering his strength. After reuniting with the others, Jordan revealed his connection to the Hall of Heroes and explained that the journey back to Sornaiid was connected to his heritage. During this period, the group encountered Crowe once again along with the Dreadlord Z, who was intent in killing Jordan. After the battle with the Dreadlord and the intervention of the cloaked man, the party was left exhausted. XI left Jordan and the others, choosing to stay back at the Forsaken Fortress as Shadow left to attend to his duties to the Alliance. Jordan and Ken arrived at Sornaiid a few days. Shadow had returned to their aid, much to the surprise of Jordan. After traveling from the sea inland, they returned to Jordan's familiar training ground to a small cottage kept by his friend Gwen. The peace would not last long as Crowe attacked the three warriors and sealed Gwen in a state of suspended animation. Enraged, Jordan and the others fought Crowe and his pact-partner monsters. Crowe then explained his ties to Jordan's ancestor Pharos as a powerful wraith that he had sealed. Pharos' death centuries before weakened the seal, allowing Crowe to wander the earth with limited power with control over the human souls he stole and by killing Jordan, the seal could be undone completely. After successfuly defeating his the beasts, Crowe retreated to the former home of the Hall of Heroes where he had been hiding. On route to Crowe's stronghold, they were ambushed along the way the Dreadlord Z's servant Hali. After defeating of her, the trio made their way to the hall for the final battle. Steel, the second in command of the Forsaken Fortress was sent by Crowe after the two made a soul pact to deal with Shadow. Meanwhile, he sent the infernal dragon Arcus to dispose of Ken while he separated Jordan from his comrades. The two fought in the ancient hall, Crowe gaining the upper hand using the power of all the souls he had captured and killing Jordan. As Crowe's powers began to return, Steel returned to deliver a devastating blow to the wraith as he began to transform into his true form. To Jordan's fortune, he would revive and continue the battle with Crowe with the aid of his companions until the wraith was critically struck by Ken Miyamasa II. However, the wraith intended to take Jordan with him at all costs and dragged him into Limbo where to two faced off one last time. Jordan ultimately defeated Crowe and rescued all of the souls in Crowe's possession, along with Gwen. Serving the Fortress and Conflicts with the Alliance After defeating Crowe, Steel offered Jordan to join the Forsaken Fortress after seeing his skills in battle. Although reluctant to join, he agreed hoping to prevent any more trouble from coming to Gwen. He returns to the pirate haven, reuniting with XI one last time before being properly initiated. He took part in the Third Domain War under the Fortress' banner and traveled to the new continents. He was defeated by Princess Rhiannon during an earlier battle and was forced to retreat from the front lines due to his injuries. As time passed, he returns to his wanderings throughout Verden in hopes to learn more about The Labyrinth. He met Goose in an Alliance town attacking civilians, the bard starting his own vendetta against Emperor Khuffie who was responsible for his death. He was grouped together with Goose as a domestic terrorist and is forced to run from local officials. Jordan went along with him to get more information. Meanwhile, the fugitives are being pursued the Alliance Law Enforcement Supervisor Weizel Grande. After many officials in the Alliance were murdered by the boney bard, the two were confronted by Grande and his forces. Jordan was captured after helping Goose escape by scattering his bones with a strong gust of wind within chunks of earth and rock that were blown away. He promised to revive the boney bard at a later point, sympathizing with the Canyon denizen and his revenge. He was taken to the a detaining center in the city of Hatena. The morning after his imprisonment, he is requested by Grande to hunt down a Fortress ship known as The Sultan that had taken important Alliance trading logs and retrieve them. After threatening Gwen's safety, Jordan was forced to comply. After located the ship, along with Fortress forces after the vessel led by Steel, Jordan teamed up with the Fortress raid party to take the ship. As Steel attempted to take the logs for himself, Jordan confronts him and explains his situation. Steel agreed to help Jordan resolve this matter to clear his name. Goose, using Jordan's dreams as a means of communication, curses him and plagues his dreams with nightmares until he kept his word. He returns to the Alliance with pirates from the Fortress to deliver the logs to Grande and is pardoned for his crimes. He returns to the place where he hid Goose's body and excavates the area using his power of wind manipulation to create a tornado to raise the earth and find Goose's bones. Grande, still suspicious of Jordan's actions had him followed and his intentions are revealed. Seeing Jordan as a threat to the peace once again, he sends a massive force to stop him. With the aid of Goose and Steel, the Alliance forces under Grande were defeated. Jordan refuses to save Grande, who was bludgeoned to death by Goose. Afterward, Steel takes him to Keel to transport Steel's group to the Domain summit to discuss plans to overthrow Emperor Khuffie. The Eagle's Talons and the Fall of the Alliance After the meeting of the Fortress, Canyon and Woods, Jordan was meant to return to the Forsaken Fortress, despite his disapproval to affiliate with the Labrynith. However, forces beyond his control sent him to the Ronden Mountains of Norrendir. Soon after, he met the blind seer Tiresias, who explained The Eagle's Talons had been overcome by an ancient evil. Jordan was soon accompanied by Leo Crimson, who arrived by similar circumstances. The two of them traveresed the landscape and discovered that the inhabitants had become bloodthristy and savage, large horns pertruding from their heads. They eventually travelled to the dwellings of these cursed people, a town shroded by a perpetual fog. As the two fought their way to the temple at center of the town, following the fog to its source. As they entered the temple they were ambushed by more of the cursed people led by a priestess in service to the god of chaos, Lazu. After fighting their way through the multitude of the cursed people, they fought the priestess and defeated her, releasing the Eagle's Talons from the evil that plagued it. He was left with a prophecy of Lazu's return by Tiresias before he made his way home. Jordan returned to Verden some time after the events in the Ronden Mountains, stopping by Sornaiid before returning to the Forsaken Fortress to take part in the attack. He arrived late to the naval battle but caught up with the domain forces during the march to Olimandias. During the The Battle of Olimandias he joined with Steel to invade Khuffie's palace and subdue the emperor. After the Emperor was slain, Jordan was one of the first to see Chikara Nadir as the next embodiment of Lazu. After fending off a large portion of Alliance soldiers by himself, he had grown too exhausted to confront her which lead him to use wind manipulation to destroy a large portion of Khuffie's palace to in an attempt to defeat her. After the attack failed to stop the goddess, Jordan was left too exhauseted to continue fighting. He made his way to the sea to return to Sornaiid to protect Gwen from the aftermath of Chikara's destruction. Two Years Later Jordan remained in Verden after the cataclysm ravaged the land, refusing to join the Empire of Koridai or the Kingdom of Calatia due to their ties to the old Labyrinth. Upon his return to Sornaiid, he was unable to find Gwen among the ruins of her mountain home. Despairing the possibilty of her demise at the hands of Chikara's curse or worse, he searched the land looking for her. What he did encounter was legions of cursed people, those who managed to live long enough to become monsters similar to that of the incident at the Eagle's Talons. Soon after his search began he was reunited with Tiresias, whose sight of the future had been restricted by the presense of Lazu in Verden. Eventually the two came across several surviviors all throughout the now transformed Verden and united them together forming a milita of highly trained warriors know simply as the Grey Cloaks. With the intention of bringing Verden back to a liveible state, he and the Grey Cloaks have been sabotaging Koridian expeditions while looking through the ruins of the Alliance in hopes of discovering a method to restore the land. However, he has had a dramatic increase in nightmares since the events of two years ago which have taken a toll on his mind and body as he is haunted by the visions of his old enemy, Crowe. He and the Gray Cloaks were being hunted by the Inquistion led by Lord Solomon. To everyone who fled Verden, he was presumed dead till recently, reappearing in The Kingdom of Calatia. He has since temporarily allied himself with the vikings led by Selena Nadir after hearing about an expedition to discover a means to kill the goddess Chikara. After the voyage to Korento, he has returned to Snowpeak where he will join an group of Calatian warriors into the Cursed Lands. During this journey, the group encountered the being known as Juvenal, who asked for the aid of Selena and her warriors to help him kill Chikara Nadir with several 'holy artifacts' the man discovered along with the legion of cursed people under his command. Jordan refused to take part in this battle, his uncertainty to Juvenal's true nature keeping him from allying himself with him. His decision to decline Juvenal's offer prompted Crowe, who was thought to be dead, to summon Jordan from Verden into an alternate dimension. The wraith claimed to be the 'god' of this paradox dimension, showing his mastery of reality by tormenting Jordan. He hoped to escape this dimensional domain and prison and control all of reality by using Jordan's body but his plans were ultimately foiled when Jordan discovered the wraith's weakness and removed his power. Using the paradoxes that founded that reality, Pharos Incendia appeared by means of the memento he left behind for Jordan after Crowe's first defeat. Since the laws of creation did not apply to the paradox world, the dead Pharos was able to aid his descendant. Together, the two of them finally defeat Crowe a second time and defeated him. As Pharos said his goodbyes and properly entrusted Jordan with the red stone that carried a portion of his power, he returned to the afterlife as Jordan left the fading world to return to Verden. Jordan would arrive at Windfall Island during Solomon's attack on the Grey Cloak stronghold, devestating the invading forces that remained closer to the shoreline and worked his way inland. Although arriving too late to save several of his comrades, his arrivial ultimately turned the tide of the losing battle as he fought Solomon on the ruins of the island. Jordan would ultimately defeat Solomon with help from the Grey Cloaks and leave the Grand Marshal nearly dead. Shortly after the Koridian troops fell back and evacuated, Jordan would transport back to the Labyrinth with the magical aid of Tiresias and the Gray Cloaks to join the Calatians. Battle of the Avatars Jordan returned to the Labyrinth to join the other Calatians in the fight aganist Chikara Nadir and the other incarnations of Lazu. For this battle aganist the incarnations he was given two enchanted weapons by Juvenal, the White Spear of Trust Abel Stozen and the Black Spear of Betrayal Cain Kazen to wield. During the actual battle, he was pitted aganist the former host of Lazu, DevilPaladin. The battle between the two took a toll on Jordan as the avatar's superior speed and power quickly gave the phantasm the advantage. However, Jordan was able to turn the tide of the battle by utilizing the basic powers of his two new weapons and defeat DevilPaladin. During the time following the battle, he attempted to interfere with Steel's encounter with Synile hoping to reason with his former comrade. However, Steel's hasty retreat and the development of Juvenal and Chikara Nadir's battle soon took precedence over current affairs as he, Turtlelot and Leo Crimson attempted to join Selena Nadir in the fight aganist Juvenal. In the end of the final fight, the Labyrinth began to crumble as Lazu's powers were sealed once more with the defeat of the avatars and Chikara's sacrifice to kill Juvenal. After Selena and Chikara made their escape from the Labyrinth, Jordan made his escape from the crumbling chasm with the rest of the Calatian surviviors. The Day The Wind Died Jordan recovered at Snowpeak after the events in the Labyrinth for several weeks. After regaining his health, he decided to resume his search for his friend Gwen in the Empire of Koridai. Joining Synile, his companion and former Calatian chambermaid Eivor and the bard Jara, the party set off to depart the mountaintop capital to dangerous territories. However, the group would be plagued with growing tensions caused by Synile's growing emotional and mental instabilities and Jordan's growing paranoia of his newly acquired spears. Unable to accept his fears as rational, Jordan attempted to wield the Cain Kazen without its partner and found himself seperated into two versions of himself. This dobbelganger would ridicule his weaknesses and his past mistakes, challenging Jordan to combat with the intent to kill him. Jordan was defeated after a short but grueling match, the dobbelganer taking Cain Kazen as he escaped. Beaten and wounded, Jordan was saved by Ken Miyamasa, who found him shortly after the battle. With Ken in addition to the group, they went on their journey to the base of the Calatian mountains. Jordan's weakened state was growing to be a problem for the group but he refused to accept help despite the best efforts of Ken and Eivor. Synile's growing instabilities came to a head, his mind taken by another malicious presence, prying on the individual insecurities of Jordan and Eivor before lashing out against them and abandoning them. Now having to deal with an all-time low in morale, Jordan was quickly losing control of the group and his own ability to keep a clear head. This eventually forced Jara to sacrifice his life to save Jordan's at the hands of a feral Wendigo. Completely defeated both in spirit and mind, Jordan wandered in the wilderness until he was rediscovered by his dobbelganger. Once again ridiculing Jordan about his failed attempts to keep Gwen safe before the Cataclysm and his ongoing search, he prepared to finish him off. However, Jordan refused to accept death at the hand of his double and regained his will to fight and continue his journey. Asking for his dobbelganger for another chance to make things right, the double vanished without a trace and left Cain Kazen behind. Rescued this time by Shadow and his subordinates, who had fled Koridai due to Solomon gaining control of the empire, Jordan and the remaining members of his group were brought up to speed as to the goings on of the world and proof that Gwen was in the Arbiter's Grounds. Asking for Shadow's help, the party set out to the imperial capital to find her. Appearance and Abilities Jordan is known for his green armor, usually wearing only one paladron over his left shoulder while sporting a breast plate, grieves and bracers over a tunic and slacks. His hair is brown while his eyes are hazel with a medium build. He is an optimist, although he tries to be realistic with his thinking. His sarastic and rye sense of humor often make light over dangerous situations, only during the most gravest of situations will he keep a serious disposition. He is a warm person and is easy to get along with and rather enjoys making friends with people. He does however keep himself from getting too close or staying with a faction for too long because of his tendencies to move on and wander. Even during the time he spent as a member of the Forsaken Fortress, he would rarely stay there unless he had to. What Jordan takes seriously is the safety of his comrades and his idealogy of fairness and will often go to great lengths to protect both of them. He is a master of wind manipulation, using his two spears as mediums to conjure immense amounts of wind whenever he calls upon them. Using his abilities of too long a time can create cuts on his body, the result of the Karmatic Burden for wielding the element rather than conjuring it by means of magic. With proper training, the karmatic burden placed by using the manipulation can be decreased. Wind Manipulation has also offered Jordan new possibilities since his stay in the Cursed Lands, one of which is to feel the air around him. By sensing the slightiest change in the atmosphere around him, he can tell whether someone is approaching him or not by the sensation of the moving air be it breathing or moving. He has also gained the ability to create vacuums, able to freely move air from one place to another while maintaining a gap in which no air can enter. Only in times of immense anger has he been seen to do this. During his first visit to Snowpeak, he preformed this after Synile openly mocked the death of his friend, Horace. Current Status See "The Day the Wind Died" Category:Player Characters Category:Citizens of The Forsaken Fortress